


accidentally in love

by bukkunkun



Series: drop the b [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bromance to Romance, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, it should be a fucking staple have you seen jake gyllenhaal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Jake's definitely not developing Feelings, that's not right. The press junket for Far From Home is nearlyover,god damn it, what do youmeanhe's falling in love with Tom 'barfs-lemonade-and-shits-rainbows' Holland?Except he is, he just doesn't know it yet.





	accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> > me screaming  
>  about jaketom  
>  on main my followers [pic.twitter.com/627HqeWWMb](https://t.co/627HqeWWMb)
>> 
>> — 🔮 bukkun, MSc 🕷 mr beck love mail 🔮 (@trickscd) [29 June 2019](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1145105415920734208?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> ~~not like jake's alone in the feelings endeavour, but at least someone else is more honest about it.~~
> 
> hi i love jaketom unironically, jaketom endgame, actually. please just say jaketom gyllenholland is so hard to say
> 
> please just. don't look at me i know im a degenerate have you seen the rest of my ao3 archive
> 
>  **EDIT:** y'all you don't have to ask if you're allowed to translate this fic or whatever. just do it buddy, share the good word of jaketom

It didn’t quite matter how it started, but they supposed this whole thing started at that restaurant where they first met. At some point, they had likened that meeting to Jack and Rose from the _Titanic,_ but really, it was nothing like that. 

How this relationship began—whatever the hell it was—certainly didn’t start out with tipsy makeouts while some of their closest friends cheered them on the sidelines. Nor did it escalate into mutual handjobs in bathroom stalls with hands firmly slapped over mouths, or eventually sharing hotel rooms and fucking in them. 

Which, come to think about it, wasn’t exactly the lifestyle neither Jake nor Tom was prepared to deal with, but as wise people once said, if something wasn’t broken, you should never bother to fix it.

Not that they didn’t share any mutual feelings—by all means, they certainly admired each other, to a point. Jake, after Zendaya’s very helpful archiving habit of Tom’s rather embarrassing moments, was made very much aware of how much Tom looked up to him—how much the younger man wanted to work with him in the years prior to _Far From Home._ Tom simply _blossomed_ when Jake complimented him, and Jake could easily admit the kid was great. Wonderful, even, with his discipline towards his acting, the skill and the way he honed his craft, hell, even his heart—with that charity he and his brothers had, it was hard not to love him. 

Which was _exactly_ the problem, when Jake couldn’t get the thought out of his mind after the red carpet premiere.

_“Oh, it’s full-on in love. We’re getting married. Where is he? Where’s my husband?”_

It echoed in his head like it was the only phrase Jake could understand. It was meant to be a joke, right? It had to be. 

“Tell me about it.” Jacob said flatly from where he sat, sprawled over the couch across Jake, and the man jolted, turning to look at the younger man. Jacob gave him a lazy grin and shrugged. “Dude, you were thinking out loud. _Ooh, Tom, let me sweep you into my arms._ ” 

“ _Jesus Christ._ ” Jake groaned, burying his face in his hands, and Jacob burst out laughing, his phone dangling from his hands as Harry snorted from his spot at Jacob’s feet, the first sound he’d made since he started editing videos. “That’s bullshit.”

“Yeah, I’m just messin’ with you for the most of it.” Jacob agreed. “You did say the joke part out loud, though.”

Jake frowned, and looked back down at his phone, where he could see a flood of messages from _Ryan,_ of all people, and groaned again, dropping it on his face. 

“Dude, were you bothered by it?” Zendaya popped her head in, finally, and he could see that she’d managed to kidnap Tessa for a cuddle. Where the hell was Tom, then? “I could tell Tom to knock it off, if it bothers you.”

“No, it’s okay.” He said, sitting up to let her take a seat next to him, absentmindedly petting Tessa’s head as the dog wiggled restlessly in Zendaya’s arms, her tail wagging in delight. “Where is he, anyway?” 

Zendaya quirked an eyebrow at him, and he resisted the urge to swallow nervously. Not that anything else he could have done in the face of _that_ could salvage his already transparent intentions, but Jake didn’t need to be digging himself in an even deeper hole than he’d already dug himself (and by extension, Tom) in their cast members’ eyes. 

“Probably taking a nap,” she said, “Aren’t the two of you flying off to Seoul in like,” she looked at her wristwatch, “I dunno, four hours?”

“Ugh, yeah.” Jake ran his hand down his face, already feeling the jet lag and fatigue settle in prematurely. “I should probably go take a nap, too.”

Jacob snorted, not at all subtly, and Zendaya smirked at Jake as the man looked at the both of them flatly. 

“You should give Tessa back before we go.” He said, and she nodded, giving the dog a kiss on the head. 

“I know.” She replied, “That’s why Tom let me have her for a while. Go get ‘em, Mr. Husband Man.” 

Jake’s laugh was _hopefully_ not as nervous as he felt about that statement. “Fuck off,” he said pleasantly, and finally laughed naturally when Zendaya flipped him off. He gave them all a wave—Jacob gave him an enthusiastic one back, and Harry gave him a grunt, not looking up from his laptop—and headed outside. 

It wasn’t hard to find Tom, not when he could practically find the kid like he had some GPS built into him for Tom, specifically. The younger man was in his room and sitting on his bed, fresh out of the shower, based on his wet hair and the bathrobe around him as he scrolled through social media on his phone. Jake shook his head fondly, rolling his eyes good-naturedly as he pushed Tom’s phone down to his lap to catch his attention, the younger man looking up with a little grin on his lips as Jake put his hand on his hip, cocking his head at Tom with an expectant grin of his own.

“Go to sleep or jet lag will fuck the both of us up before Seoul.” 

“I don’t know, I don’t particularly feel like doing that.” Tom replied, grinning as Jake leaned close to him, and he didn’t back away from him. “I suppose you’ll just have to make me.”

“Brat.” The man laughed, and Tom leaned forward to kiss him deeply, pulling him close until Jake had to climb onto the bed on top of him, the both of them dissolving into laughter as they parted. “Zendaya has Tessa.”

“Fuck, I knew she’d grab her.” Tom mumbled, and kissed Jake again, letting the man swallow his laughter between their lips as Jake got to work on pulling his bathrobe open. He hummed appreciatively as he felt the fluffy material slide down his shoulders, and when they parted for air, Jake pulled up far away enough to keep Tom from pulling him down to another kiss to look the younger man over. 

Had this been a few months ago, when they first started filming _Far From Home,_ the younger man would still feel the need to hide from him, but now, Tom was comfortably sprawled out beneath him, practically _preening,_ knowing Jake was admiring him from above. “It’s Seoul for us come this time tomorrow.” He said, “We’ll be alone together again.”

“We’re not exactly alone together _now_ and we’re still fooling around, y’know.” Jake replied, but he made himself busy with completely shucking Tom’s bathrobe off his body, almost disappointed the younger man was actually wearing underwear this time. He pulled a face, and when he looked up at Tom, the brunet was laughing behind his hand, clearly amused at his disappointment. “Tease.” He grumbled, and pinched him on the thigh for his efforts. 

Tom kicked at him with a laugh, and turned over in bed, pulling a pillow close to himself and shutting his eyes hard, poorly pretending to go to sleep. Jake rolled his eyes and turned Tom over, earning him peals of laughter as he dove in to start going for the younger man’s sides, tickling him until the flush on his cheeks spread down his neck and to his chest. They only stopped when they heard a loud knock on the door— _“keep it down, boys!”_ —Marisa, hilariously enough, and Jake and Tom shared bewildered looks before they both dissolved into laughter again. 

Jake dropped down into bed next to Tom with a sigh as they calmed down, and he turned his head to see Tom looking up at him with an unreadable look in his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. He swallowed nervously, and couldn’t quite smile back, too self-conscious at the way Tom was smiling at him until Tom realised what he was doing, spluttering slightly as he looked away from him, cheeks pink, but Jake tried to convince himself that was from being tickled literally pink, and not—well.

 _Feelings,_ probably. Which Jake was hoping he wasn’t developing himself. God, he could _not_ be developing _feelings_ for his costar at a time like this, when they were already doing press junkets, only to never see each other again outside surprise FaceTime calls and whenever the hell some indie movie decided to lump them together sometime in the future. 

“Are we good with fooling around tonight or not?” He asked, and jumped slightly when Tom rolled on top of him, looking down into his eyes with that familiar mischievous look on his face. The ghost of a grin crossed Jake’s lips—now, see, _this_ horny shit was at least familiar, _jeez_ —and his hands automatically went down to grasp Tom’s hips to keep him still on his lap, where he could feel the start of his arousal stirring. 

“I dunno,” The younger man said, before dropping his voice in that endearingly still-shy way, “Daddy? What do _you_ feel like doing?”

“ _God,_ ” Jake groaned, and Tom laughed softly into his hand as he dropped his head back against the pillows. “Time out, time out. _Holy shit._ ”

“You’re so damn _easy,_ ” Tom chuckled, shaking his head as he rested his cheek on his hand, grinning down at Jake as the man gumbled into Tom’s pillows. “C’mon, Daddy, I just wanna feel your cock.”

“ _Tom,_ Jesus.” Jake breathed, and Tom laughed brightly. The man growled, and pulled him down for a vicious kiss, swallowing Tom’s little gasp of surprise as the man flipped them over, pinning Tom’s hands over his head as they parted. The younger man grinned up at him, his lips shining with spit and slightly swollen now, and Jake ground his crotch—still fully clothed, half-hard cock still trapped in denim—against Tom’s less protected crotch, tearing out a breathy moan from him, effectively shutting him up as his eyes fluttered shut. “I don’t think we can go all the way tonight, unless you’ve packed something I don’t know.” He said breathlessly, and Tom blearily blinked up at him, that deliciously dazed look on his face making Jake’s cock twitch in interest. 

“‘S in the trunk,” Tom slurred, weakly rutting against Jake’s unyielding bulk on top of him, and he shuddered pleasantly. “Been wanting… a good fuck since… Bali.”

“Yeah, China had us way too busy, huh.” Jake leaned down to kiss Tom slowly, a toe-curling kiss that had Jake swallow Tom’s moan of pleasure, grinning against his lips when Tom rolled his hips up against Jake’s again. 

_God,_ China. They’d been really busy there—so busy, all they managed to do together when they were alone was to jerk each other off. There was maybe a time or two where Jake sucked Tom off, but most of the time, they were too tired to do anything, simply falling asleep tangled in each other half-hard, warm and content. 

Tom’s oddly sincere “ _I love you, Jake. I love you so much._ ” during that one interview also still echoed in Jake’s mind sometimes, especially when he had his hand on his dick and got a little too carried away. He was glad they could laugh it off then, but _fuck_ if he didn’t at least entertain the thought of it being _real_ far too many times to be comfortable. 

China was wild, and probably when the whole public affection thing started. 

Was that when he started catching _feelings?_ God, he hoped not— _not that he was catching feelings, mind, just an observation._

“Did you miss me, baby?” Jake asked, but he got up and off Tom’s body to head to his trunk, rooting around for a bottle of lube. It was a quarter of the way down, and Jake grinned slightly. He pulled it out with a triumphant cheer, and turned around to see that Tom had changed his position in bed, swallowing nervously as he saw Tom with his ass up in the air, hands parting his pert little ass—now sans his underwear, thank _fuck—_ and looked back at Jake over his shoulder with a pleading look. 

“Yeah, I missed you. Missed your dick.” The younger man replied breathlessly, “Please, daddy, get a move on.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming, jeez.” Jake laughed good-naturedly, coming back to Tom to knead his ass, earning him a moan from the brunet as he leaned into his pillow, sighing in pleasure. “Alright, baby, let’s loosen you up.”

“Kinda… loose… already.” Tom gasped as Jake slid in one finger up to the second knuckle, and grinned widely. “Stretched myself out in the shower for you.”

“Oh, _fuck,_ baby.” Jake hissed, slipping in two more fingers into Tom, and the younger man moaned, bucking back into Jake’s fingers desperately. “Look at you take my fingers. You’re gagging for my dick, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yeah, I love it.” Tom’s hips moved on their own accord, fucking himself Jake’s fingers as the man fucked him back with them, before crooking his fingers. Tom’s spine went ramrod straight, and he gasped out loud, balling fists into his pillow in pleasure. “ _Jake!_ ”

“Oh, So now it’s Jake again, huh?” He chuckled fondly, voice betraying none of the way he viciously milked Tom’s prostate, watching the way the younger man jerked and twitched, his rock-hard cock swinging underneath his jerking body. He reached out underneath Tom’s body to grab his leaking dick, giving him a few pumps until the younger man reached back behind him, whining in protest. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” He asked, and he could feel the way arousal was starting to get the better of him, panting softly as his own erection strained against his pants. 

“Please—please, fuck me, Jake,” Tom pleaded into the air, “I need it, I need your cock.”

“Shit,” the man hissed, pressing the heel of his hand into his crotch to calm himself down, and when he’d calmed down enough, he let Tom go to undo his fly, wasting no time pushing his pants and underwear down just enough for his cock to spring out. “Here go you, baby. Here’s my cock.”

Tom positively _whined_ at the sensation of Jake climbing into bed with him to mount him, wiggling his ass against Jake’s cock as it twitched in anticipation. He pressed the head of his dick against Tom’s shiny-wet hole, and the younger man looked back up at him, eyes pleading. 

“Please, daddy, please fuck me.” He said shakily, and Jake winced, squeezing the base of his very interested cock to calm himself down again. 

It was embarrassing to admit that he’d missed this too, more than what was probably acceptable between friends with benefits, but he was glad Tom wasn’t exactly looking into his eyes right now. The younger man had his face buried in the pillows, shuddering and twitching every now and then as Jake slicked himself up. 

They’d been barebacking since the last few months of shooting _Far From Home,_ something they both carefully negotiated beforehand, right at the start, even, and since then they’ve tried many other wilder, crazier things. 

(He wasn’t going to lie, the memory of Tom admitting to him, face tomato red as he sat on Jake’s lap with his dick up his ass and dressed in that _ridiculously hot_ Umbrella outfit, that he liked the feeling of Jake’s cum inside him was still burned into his mind. Wank material for _days._ )

Today, though, doggy style in a hotel literal hours before a 13-hour flight wasn’t quite at the bottom of the list, but it certainly wasn’t at the top of it either. Maybe just a way to scratch an itch, or whatever. 

He slid home in a smooth, wet white-hot slide, and Jake let out a groan, finally feeling that utterly gratifying tightness around his dick. Tom moaned into the pillows, reaching behind him for Jake, and the older man subconsciously grabbed his hand, pinning it down to the mattress as he laced their fingers together. He draped himself over Tom as he waited for him to adjust, panting softly as he stroked Tom’s hand with his thumb gently until the younger man rocked his hips back against him. 

“C’mon, c’mon,” Tom mumbled into the pillow, and Jake grit his teeth, nodding as he pulled out just enough until just the tip was inside Tom, before thrusting back in, relishing the choked sound that escaped Tom’s lips as his cock pressed against his prostate. “ _Jake!_ ”

“I got you, I got you, baby,” He panted, burying his face into the crook of Tom’s neck as he began to thrust into him slowly, peppering his skin with kisses and brushing his beard against it to leave those red marks Tom was so fond of—they were going to get teased so badly for this again, but thank god for excellent make up artists. Tom whined, bucking his hips to meet his languid thrusts halfway, and Jake knew he had to pick it up.

He could feel the exhaustion from the red carpet premiere pooling in his lower back, but he ignored it. Tom needed this— _he_ needed this. 

Jake began to fuck into him harder, faster, punching out helpless gasps from Tom’s throat as he drove the younger man’s body into the bed, the sound of skin slapping skin obscene in the quiet hotel room. 

God, Jake wasn’t even undressed—he was still in his jeans, a more comfortable shirt, the only part of him out was his dick that currently was sliding in and out of Tom’s pink hole in a distractingly delicious slide. Meanwhile, Tom was completely naked, moaning like a whore into his pillows like that was all he was ever born to do—to wait for Jake to come home to take his cock, like an obedient little cockwarmer—

“Yes, god, yes, I’d love that,” Tom nodded, turning to look at Jake over his shoulder, and Jake realised he’d been muttering out loud. “Please, please—wanna be your cockwarmer, I’ll be so good, I’ll hold still for you—”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jake hissed, snapping his hips against Tom’s _hard,_ and the younger man choked on his words. He pulled out of Tom suddenly, relishing the way he whined in protest at the loss, but he turned Tom around to face him, stuffing his cock back into him as he folded his body until his knees touched his chest, trapping him under his bulkier, bigger body. Tom squirmed in delight, reaching up for Jake to pull him into a filthy kiss as the older man fucked into him again, swallowing Tom’s moans as the bed began to rock beneath them. 

They parted for air, Tom cupping Jake’s face in his hands as he looked down at him, and Jake tried not to think about what that could have meant. 

“We can try it in Seoul,” He said breathlessly, and Tom nodded. “I’ll bully our publicists into giving us a night off, just the two of us. I’ll have you on your knees and your mouth on me while I ignore you for the longest time until you start begging—”

“Yes, yes, please,” Tom gasped. “I’ll be so good, I’ll be patient,”

“I know you will be, baby.” Jake kissed him again, and felt Tom’s shuddering sigh against his lips as the younger man locked his legs around Jake’s waist. “You’re so good to me, I know you’ll be patient, I’ll reward you so good.”

“Thank you, thank you—I’m so close, Jake—”

“Yeah, me too,” Jake winced, and reached down to grab Tom’s leaking cock. The brunet gasped, throwing his head back against the pillows as his hands fell down to grip it hard on either side of him, squirming, speared on Jake’s cock as the man jerked him off. 

Pleasure built between them, raw and white-hot, and Jake could feel himself getting close—

“Yes— _ah,_ please—nnh—love, y—love this, so good—”

Tom came first, Jake swooping down to kiss him deeply and muffle his shout, but he was quick to follow, burying himself deep inside his costar before spilling his load inside him in a hot, wet mess. The both of them rocked weakly against each other, riding the waves of their afterglow, until Tom whined softly, smacking at Jake to get off him when he got oversensitive. 

“Ugh, god, I’ll have to take a bath again.” Tom said, and Jake laughed as he carefully pulled out of him, still never getting over the sight of his cum dripping out of Tom’s ass. Jake couldn’t help but grin and shrug, and Tom rolled his eyes, kicking at him before unsteadily getting up, now utterly shameless of the cum dripping down his thighs as it gushed out of him. 

Jake licked his lips at the sight, and Tom grinned at him over his shoulder. 

“If you’re not too tired, old man, I could use some company in the shower.”

“Oh, fuck, yes please.” Jake nodded hurriedly, getting up to follow a laughing Tom into the bathroom. 

Later, grateful that Tom consistently kept stealing his clothes to put in his trunk exactly for this reason, Jake stepped out of the bathroom to find Tom already fast asleep in bed, leaving a generous berth for another person if in case he so much as felt like joining him for at least a few more hours until they took off for Korea. 

He huffed fondly, and nodded to no one, getting into bed next to Tom to realise the younger man was only lightly snoozing, and he smiled when Tom turned over to cuddle against his chest, practically purring in contentment. 

“Are we really trying that?” He mumbled, and Jake hummed as he stroked Tom’s hair soothingly. He yawned, and it was adorable, Jake laughing softly as he kissed Tom’s nose. The younger man scrunched up his nose, but continued. “The cockwarming thing. In Korea. Really?”

“Sure we can, Princess.” He snickered, earning him a halfhearted smack to the arm. “Heard about how stupid cute Korea is, might fuck around for a little and make you an extra cute little pillow princess cockwarmer, how about that?”

Tom shivered in his hold, and Jake was immensely impressed to see him nod, looking up at Jake with those god damn heart wrenching doe eyes. Jake felt his heart and stomach do a few flips, god _damn it._

“S-sure.” He said shyly, “I mean, we’ve talked about what we’re into, and what we’re not into, so, I mean…”

Jake kissed his forehead. “Feel like surprising you, honestly. Let’s see what we can get up to in Seoul, how about that?”

“I’d love that.” Tom smiled softly, and cuddled impossibly closer into Jake’s chest. “C’mon, let’s get some sleep.”

“Lord knows we need it.” Jake rolled his eyes, and Tom laughed sleepily. 

“I know.” He mumbled, already halfway there, and Jake rubbed his back to get him to fall asleep. “Mm, that’s nice… love you.”

“Love you too.” Jake said, and then completely stopped as Tom fell asleep. The man looked up at the ceiling, eyes wide, and suddenly, maybe he couldn’t sleep anymore. 

He pulled at his hair a little, and laughed deliriously. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he said intelligently. “I think I really _am_ falling in love with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> my private twitter title is Thomas Stanley Holland-Gyllenhaal™, make of that what you will.


End file.
